


She's Perfect

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Could Be Canon, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Tramp loves her.





	She's Perfect

Tramp is so lucky to have Lady. She's perfect, beautiful. A dog beyond his expectations. Understanding, kind. 

Gorgeous from floppy ears to her adorable tail.

Loving. With large brown eyes he could get lost in.

She's everything he doesn't deserve, a mutt of mixed unknown parents grown on the streets.

Perfection in the fur, forgiving him for all his past deeds. Giving him pups, which he expected not to want, but instead adores. 

She's opened his eyes to everything he once doubted. 

Everything Lady is makes his heart swell. 

But especially the fact she is his alone. His to love.


End file.
